marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Combat Kelly Vol 1 7
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Chinese Army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Combat Kelly | Synopsis2 = Combat Kelly and Cookie Novak are out on patrol when they spot an enemy truck passing by. Combat decides that they should take it intact and use it to drive home since his feet are hurting. When they surround the vehicle they are surprised when a Korean woman named Yalu River Rosie jumps out of the truck in a panic. When they think she is an enemy from the North she takes offence and tells them that she is from South Korea. She tells them that she is a South Korean gorilla who attacked the original occupants of the vehicle and when she found useful supplies in the back of the truck she decided to take it over to the American forces. When Combat and Cookie go to see what is in the back of the truck and they find enemy soldiers hiding in back. The two American's try to fight back but they are soon over powered and taken prisoner. Yalu River Rosie and her men take Combat and Cookie back to their base and placed in a prison camp with a bunch of other American troops who have fallen for the same trap. They learn that the Chinese are forcing them to make wooden guns and attack their own lines while wearing Chinese army uniforms so that they are slaughtered by their own troops, then attack the American base wearing the G.I. uniforms. As they are being forced to march toward the American base. Combat spots another troop of Chinese soldiers. He then tells his comrades to drop their weapons. When the Chinese soldiers see Combat and his men appear to be "ambushed" by "American soldiers", they attack, killing their fellow soldiers unaware that they are merely disguised as American soldiers. The ends in a fire fight between both Chinese forces and Combat and his fellow captivates take advantage of it by grabbing guns and mowing down the rest. With all the Chinese soldiers dead, Combat and the others strip off their uniforms and walk back to camp in their underwear so they are not accidentally shot by their own men. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Chinese Army ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Here Comes Cookie | Synopsis3 = Out on the battle front, Cookie Novak is on an assignment without his pal Combat Kelly. Deciding to sleep for the night he overhears some of his fellow soldiers question his ability as a soldier, having come to the belief that Cookie is not an effective soldier and constantly needs Combat Kelly to pull him out of harms way. Questioning if he is a coward or not, Cookie decides to prove he can do something to show to his peers that he is just as brave as Combat. Sneaking into enemy lines, Cookie is spotted and shot at by Chinese soldiers. He blasts them with a grenade and guns down the remaining survivors. Getting into an enemy trench he finds mortar shells at the approaching enemy troops. When he runs out of ammunition he uses his rifle as a club to beat his way through the remaining troops and then blasts their weapons with a grenade. He then slips back to American lines and returns to his dug out to sleep. He arrives to find the other soldiers still questioning his bravery. However, Cookie goes to sleep with a smile on his face, convinced that he knows better of himself. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Chinese Army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Combat Kelly | Synopsis4 = Combat Kelly and Cookie Novak are sent out on patrol with a bazooka to destroy any enemy tanks they come across. They destroy two tanks, but the enemy troops in the second tank gets out and begin firing at the two American soldiers, but Combat and Cookie manage to gun them down without being harmed. The pair continue on until they are out of ammunition as per their orders. They begin to wonder where the enemy is getting all the tanks from and suspect that there is a factory somewhere nearby. Spotting an enemy supply truck passing they blow this up with a bazooka shell as well. Checking the wreckage they find that the truck has been shipping tank components. They follow the tracks from the truck and find a secret door hidden in the ground. When they hear enemy trucks approaching they seek cover and shoot at them when they get into range. The trucks crash through the trap door and into the enemy installation below. Combat and Cookie are surprised to find that it is an underground tank factory. Combat fires his last bazooka shell into the factory destroying it all. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Chinese Army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = References }} Category:Korean War